Bolt
by Kotei no Yami
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki loves his Father to death. Boruto simply doesn't have anything resembling respect for him. The boy found him plain sad, the once Hero of the Ninja World, reducing himself to a desk job. Naruto had gone from a shining sun to a light bulb. It sickened Boruto to his core. So the simple thing to do was surpass his father, and leave him behind on his own path to glory. AU


**I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Craters littered the earth, the result of devastating powers and cataclysmic collisions of attacks. The destruction went on for miles in every direction, and piles of rubble that was once buildings littered almost every inch of the landscape around them. Two figures stood among the wasteland. Nothing was left standing within a mile of the titans, and at the farther edge of the battle the fires still raged and what little construction remained were just the broken shells of the once tall architecture._

 _One of them was the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Anyone who looked at him could tell he had seen better days. The cap, worn by all Hokages before him, had been long since lost early into the battle. He had a long gash stretching from his temple across the entire side of his head in a perfectly straight line. Not like a cut, but more like something round had been dragged across his face so hard it had torn the flesh off his scalp. His once sun-kissed blonde hair was bloodied and covered in dirt and ash, leaving it barely recognizable from its original color. He had lost his shirt, his torso marred with burns and bruises. His prosthetic right arm was reduced to a stump. He was panting in exhaustion, with a deep cut over his right eye, leaking blood down his face._

 _His opponent however, was a different story._

 _The man, if you could call it a man, was the stuff of nightmares. The titan stood at least six and a half feet tall, his skin a brownish black with blood-red, lightning bolt-shaped markings running down from between either side of the bridge of his nose and the inner corners of both eyes to just under his jaw. The veins around his animal-like slit blue eyes bulged and throbbed, giving his eyes a look of utter insanity. His blood-parched grin spread from one side of his face to the other, with two seven inch long canines protruding from his mouth. The man had unruly snow-white hair that went to just below his elbows, but it had been matted and dirtied from his long battle and was now a dull gray._

 _His entire posture was hunched, crouched like a feral animal poised to strike. His arms were as thick as Naruto's legs and a five foot long, muscular tail stemming from his lower back, coiled around his right side, with the tip facing the Hokage, ready to strike. His whole torso had so many bruises, gashes and missing patches of tissue that he looked like he had been dragged kicking and screaming through a blender with a steel pipe protruding from his back and a kodachi buried to the hilt in his right shoulder. In his left hand he clutched a huge, foot and a half long, pitch-black pistol. He wore nothing but burned and torn leather pants and what seemed to be a steel glove that covered his entire right arm._

 _The beast of a man looked more ragged and worn out then Naruto, but just the look in his deranged eyes made it obvious he was not going down anytime soon._

 _"Why are you attacking Konoha? What did we ever do to you?" Naruto asked finally, too caught up in the brutal struggle, to really question his opponents motives._

 _The Hokage's blood ran cold at the sound of the man's laughter. It was loud, roaring and reeked of bloodlust. His voice was deep, hoarse and menacing. "Who said I need a reason? Did the thought that maybe I just wanted to raise some hell never enter your head? Or were you too busy thinking of new ways to suck Uchiha's dick?" He simply chuckled at the thoroughly unentertained look on Naruto's face. "Seriously, talking to you is no fun. Anyways, let me answer your second question first: Nothing. The Leaf, as a whole, I have nothing against. So don't worry, there's no long tragic backstory that you have to sit through for an hour," he said, waving his hand dismissively._

 _But, then for the first time since the fight started, he lost the blood thirsty grin and his face became somber and serious." All my life..." His voice trailed off, looking to the stormy sky. "I've tried to understand you. The path you chose for your life, the decisions you made on that path, and how you came to make those choices. I read every piece of info I could find on you. Read every biography cover-to-cover. Heard every story from the very people that were there. But no matter how much I read or thought or questioned, I just couldn't figure it out. To this day, I don't know why you chose that path, or why you made those choices, or what made you choose. And it keeps me up all fucking night."_

 _"So you're nothing more then-" The Hokage stopped mid-sentence and disappeared in a yellow flash. Not a millisecond later, a lightning-bolt as thick as a skyscraper struck down, scorching the earth underneath it into charcoal and unleashing a sonic-boom that sounded like a nuclear explosion erupting next to his ear. Naruto reappeared behind the man-beast a moment later._

 _"Shut up. I'm talking." He ordered half-heartedly, like a disinterested teacher barely trying to scold his student. "So when I figured out I wasn't going to find the answer in my home, I decided to leave. I travelled to a lot of different places, met a lot of different people, and learned a lot of different things. But I still never found my answer. Then, I almost lost someone precious to me, It was then that I finally realized that I wasn't gonna find it on my own. I had to get it directly from you. But naturally, I couldn't just walk up and ask you. Well... I guess could, but that would've opened up an entirely new can of worms, that I'm not even gonna try and get into right now"_

 _Naruto stood behind the man and listened. The man didn't turn to face the Hokage, but any ninja worth their headband could see he was far from finished. Both stood ready for anything from the other, fully prepared to react at the drop of a pin._

 _"So I made a deal with the devil to get everything I needed. I got the proper training, my baby,-" He paused to kiss his gun before lowering it back to his side. The weapon was at rest, but ready to raise at an instants notice. "- and the necessary skills. All so I could have a chance at rivalling your monumental strength. Of course I killed my teacher after I was done. And before you get angry, he had it coming, that creepy-ass androgynous sunova bitch! But! I digress..."_

 _'Who is this guy?' Naruto questioned himself for the umpteenth time. For the entire fight, the nagging familiarity of this beast had been infuriatingly present._

 _"Ya know..." The man turned around, crouching low to the ground, flipping his gun in his hand upside-down and backwards so that the barrel was pointing behind him and his knuckles faced Naruto. His tail coiled, ready to lash out in the blink of an eye. His grin returned, but not the same bloodthirsty one. This one held genuine excitement; his entire body trembled with anticipation. "They say that when two great ninja's trade blows, they can read what's in each other's hearts, see one another's true self."_

 _The storm clouds rumbled as if they were just as excited as their master, waiting for the upcoming clash in barely contained exhilaration._

 _"SHOW ME MY ANSWER, NARUTO UZUMAKI! SHOW ME EVERYTHING YOU ARE AND EVER WERE!" A flash of lightning behind him illuminated the area around them. The Hokage Monument stood cracked and damaged. A single tap away from crumbling. "And I'll do the same!" His voice was equal parts love and resentment for Naruto. "My name is Bolt!_ _ **AND I WILL CRUSH YOU!**_ _"_

 _The two ninjas charged at one-another, fully intending to end everything with the next clash of powers._

 _They collided, and the world rocked_ _around them._

* * *

 _Bolt flew backwards, a drill of chakra grinding into his stomach. He flew so far, so fast, he became nothing but a black and blue blurr , that shot through the wasteland and crashed into the Hokage Monument. The already fractured stone couldn't take the massive impact of the man-beast crashing into it at ungodly speed. The once great Face's of the Past Hokage collapsed, burying Bolt in thousands of tons of solid stone._

 _The entire time, warm, satisfied smile graced his demonic face._

 _Naruto and Hinata stood at the beginning of the beast's flight. Their smoking, overlapped hands held out in front of them. Naruto wasn't Hokage for nothing, with enough injuries to slay an army; he stood with his right eye now swollen shut and he had to be in both his Tailed Beast Chakra Cloak and Sage Mode just so he could keep fighting. The signs of chakra exhaustion evident in the very way he moved._

 _Hinata was almost completely untouched. The worst of her injuries was some moderate Chakra exhaustion and even then, it was not nearly as severe as her husbands. Her Byakugan was active and alert._

" _Is... he..." Naruto barely wheezed out, one breath away from collapsing._

 _Hinata didn't respond for a moment, focusing her Bloodline in half a second. "He's alive. He's conscious, but his chakra is almost gone and he's not moving. He's down." She reported, Naruto sighing in relief. Even a Kage had limits._

 _Recovering somewhat, Naruto righted his beaten form and with assistance from his wife, the Seventh limped his way to the incapacitated beast-man._

 _Their progress was slow, but there was no rush. The beast wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon, so the Uzumaki's could afford to take their time and catch their breath._

 _The entire walk did nothing but good. Kurama was slowly funneling Naruto Chakra, making it much easier for Naruto to walk on his own. Bolt's thunderclouds were also starting to clear, creating natural spotlights on the wasteland._

 _Bolt laid buried under the full weight of Hokage Monument, his once terrifying visage now broken and frail. But even with one of his canines broken off and buried in his chest, a gentle smile never left his face. 'Ya know something...' He thought warmly._

 _Relief washed over him as he felt the weight lessen a fraction. Blissful minutes passed by, each second relieving his pain little by little. When the last stone had been removed, Bolt practically cried as he took gulps of precious fresh air. 'As painful as that was...'_

 _Naruto picked the man off the ground by his hair. He put up no resistance."Alright candy fuck, you're gonna tell me exactly what I wanna know!" The blonde man growled, tired of this monster's juvenile antics._

 _Bolt's smile simply widened into a full-blown grin. 'It was a lot more badass! ' He resolved, his skin starting to glow like lava._

 _Naruto froze in pure unadulterated terror at what he held in his hand._

 _His stature shrunk to about Naruto's height with a quarter as much muscle. His pale hair shortened to just above his shoulders and the color changed to a golden blonde. His canines shrunk back to normal size and the red markings on his face faded, revealing two sets of whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks._

 _Hinata's mouth hung open, her voice shriveling up and dying in her throat._

" _And that was VERY painful_ _!" He snickered out, his now human face shining with warmth._

" _Boruto..."_

* * *

 **Wanting to write + having ADD = not very much gets done. Having to do nothing but type on a computer for an extended period of time preeeeeeeetty much makes me want to pull my hair out. Sorry to say, but updates are probably gonna take quite a while. Especially considering I intend to make chapter 1 pretty long.**

 **Anyway, Serpentguy, an author I'm acquainted with helped me out quite a bit with this, so naturally, I'm quite grateful to him. Go check his stories out. He aspires to be a legit writer, so he actually know what he's doing!**

 **Well, that's all I have to say. Leave a review with your thoughts, I hope you enjoyed it and flames are welcomed!**


End file.
